Fresh Rain: A Gladnis Fanfiction
by shoefaced
Summary: Almost a year after the quartet saves Eos from the malady of the Starscourge and Noctis becomes king, Ignis decides it's time to confront Gladio about his romantic feelings for him. This story is set to take place Post-Alternate ending, which can be found in Episode Ignis.


At long last! With the malady of the Starscourge vanquished, and the advents of peace and restoration on the horizon, the beloved quartet-Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus-could finally rest their weary minds and bodies without oppressive fear or substantial burden. Of course, there were still tasks to be carried out, people with which to meet, and shoes to be filled; However, the worst was over, even if just for the time being. Perhaps now, at least in the eyes of Ignis Scientia, was the most opportune time to consider more personal matters that he had for most of his waking life neglected, specifically the ever-creeping desire for a lasting romantic relationship. As far as he could consider though, there was only one person for whom he'd ever felt the intensity of romantic and sexual desire: Gladiolus Amicitia.

Now, it's not that Ignis has never felt feelings for his other companions; In fact, quite the opposite is true. But, his deep affection for Noctis expressed itself predominantly in the sense of storgic love, as often shared between the closest of brothers. And, well, he and Prompto just shared a mutually respectful bond as good friends. In addition, Ignis was definitely keen to pick up on the subtle touches between the newly-named King and his dear friend: a gentle brushing of the fingers, soft yet fleeting looks, and even the occasional pat on Noctis' bum from Prompto when no one of much implication was around, just like old times. Surely there was something blossoming between the two beyond the scope of friendship.

Iggy's love for Gladio, on the other hand, was an entirely different sensation. It was love that not only encompassed the deep endearment shared between companions, but also one that was accompanied by a passionate, even sometimes lustful gusto. Although he never really noticed these feelings before the purging of the Starscourge and return of peace, his now less-occupied mind had a propensity to wander. He pondered the origin of Gladio's name: the Gladiolus flower of the family _Iridaceae_ , also commonly known as the 'sword lily.' Ignis found this name quite befitting, considering the man's sharp and brute exterior, cloaking a soft, caring heart. Gladio may have oftentimes come across as harsh and brutal, but Ignis knew that his attitude stemmed from a place of concern and an underlying compassion for the greater good, and thus his faults also revealed one of his most redeeming features.

Despite Noctis' newfound kingly duties, and the trio of Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis himself as the Crownsguard, all of them still occasionally made time to spend as together as equals. In fact, it was about time for their next rare chance for vacation; The four friends decided they would rendezvous in Altissia to enjoy the Romantic and picturesque environment that had just recently been fully reconstructed after its previous demon outbreak. 'This,' Ignis thought to himself, 'would be the prime opportunity to disclose my sentiments to Gladiolus.' But despite the perfection of the timing, a few concertations about confessing plagued Ignis: What if Gladio rejects his confession? How would it affect their relationship as friends? Even considering how much Ignis felt enamoured with Gladio, he did NOT want to risk losing one of his closest companions by engendering an awkwardness between them.

It was definitive that their current relationship dynamic gave slight hints that the feelings were mutual. Flirtation was in natural abundance during their time spent together ever since their first days training together for the Crownsguard. It was also noted that during the long journey to help Noctis reach the Crystal that both Ignis and Gladio filled somewhat parental roles for the younger two: Ignis, in Noctis' own words, played a more conscientious, diplomatic motherly role, while Gladiolus possessed a stern, fatherly tough love. Of course, neither of the two did so intentionally, but it was a peculiar dynamic to observe nevertheless. The issue wherein Ignis' hesitation predominantly lied was in Gladio's claim of a steady girlfriend, though he has been known to bluff about such before. But in the end, Ignis decided that even if the odds of courting Gladio weren't in his favor, bottling his attraction would also do no good. It seemed to be a toss-up.

Usually Ignis was able to rationalize enough to pick which opportunity of two would be the most likely to have a favorable outcome. Hell, he practically made a living out of this during his adventures with the other three, standing as the voice of reason (as an advisor to the king is expected to do). He was exceptionally skilled at his job, both protecting Noctis physically in battle and by convincing him to make the right choices. But for some gods-forsaken reason, Ignis could not grant himself this same protection; the more rationally he mulled over which decision to make, the more complex this matter seemed to become. So, Ignis decided to do something he never thought he would have to do in his life.

He decided to flip a coin.

Ignis slowly reached into the pocket of his suit trousers, fumbling amidst the polyester interior until retrieving a coin of gil. He gripped it tightly between his gloved fingers, staring fixedly at the silver coin as if the tiny face on it would actually reveal the answer to his dilemma before even having to be tossed. But no such luck. Resolving that if the coin landed heads-up that he would confess to Gladio, and tails-up that he would remain mum, Ignis flicked the piece upward. Anxiously, his eyes flitted skyward as he watched the tiny airborne coin quickly whirl. Clinking on the ground and bouncing for a moment, it then landed flat on the concrete. The gil had spoken.


End file.
